cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreadnought
"Are you prepared to fight comrades?!" :Dreadnought The Dreadnought was employed by the Soviets in Great World War III. This massive ship was mounted with twin rockets which reloaded faster than conventional land-based V3s and therefore had a higher DPS. It was used primarily to bombard land installations from afar. Dreadnaughts were, by far, the longest ranged unit in Great World War Three. Equaling the range of the Allied Aircraft Carrier and later the Boomer. The Dreadnaughts had thick armor. The Dreadnought had little ability to defend itself from other ships and would fall to Allied Destroyers if not protected. Even with its heavy armor, it is still vulnerable against air strikes and coastal defenses should the Dreadnought venture close to shore. If there was a lot of anti air it's rockets could be shot down before they hit. The Dreadnought could, however, effectively attack ships (especially heavy ones like Aircraft Carriers or other Dreadnoughts). If used carefully, Dreadnoughts could devastate formations of enemy heavy ships at long range, because ship technology at the time required the ships to remain stationary while performing attacks. Dreadnoughts were also slow-moving, however, and needed escorts in water, as Tanya or U.S. Navy SEALs could easily sink a Dreadnought by swimming up to the hull of the ship and planting C4 charges on it. Usage "If lenin can see us now!" :Dreadnought They played a major role in the initial invasion of the United States. They were used along with V3 Launchers to bombard costal military bases and significant portions of New York City before the eyes of the Allied Commander and Tanya as they moved into New York City to defend it. Tanya quickly retaliated by sinking the Soviet Dreadnoughts in the Harbor with C4 Charges. They were also notoriously used in an attempt to demolish the Statue of Liberty,which was ironically accomplished by their land-based brethren, the V3 Launcher. Other major battles in which Dreadnaughts played a significant role in were the Battle of Hawaii and The Invasion of Florida. The Dreadnaught involved with the Invasion of Florida was General Vladimir's Dreadnaught, whose arrogance almost cost him his life as he rushed into a pack of Allied Destroyers and had to be rescued by the Soviet Commander, and his Typhoon Attack Subs. In Red Alert 3 Krukov used these ships to attack the beach Giles and his commander were protecting but were sunk by Centurys. Also in the Shark and the Lure Tanya draw the Subs away from the ships into her trap and then sunk the dreadnoughts. In the USSR campaign 2 Dreadnoughts help Zhana take back Ice Harbor. Also in the final USSR mission 4 new Dreadnoughts attacked the Statue of Liberty again only they got sunk again by Tanya. New Intel permanent disappearance.]] "The seas will run red!" :Dreadnought Dreadnoughts have returned with upgraded missiles similar to the V4; and crews have since been allowed to, in times of need, disregard safety protocol and load the missiles as quickly as possible. This damages the ship over time, but greatly increases the rate of fire for the launchers. Notes from the field "The enemies of the Union shall burn!" :Dreadnought Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about the Dreadnought: • Fire from the Skies -- With their three long-range ballistic rocket launchers, Dreadnoughts need not do battle in large numbers in order to devastate most anything at sea or on land. The rocket launchers can reach far inland, although they cannot acquire forces that somehow manage to close ranks. • Captain's Wrath -- In their zeal, Dreadnought captains have been known to overload their Molot V4 launch mechanisms as they lay waste to the Union's enemies. In so doing they substantially augment the Dreadnought's firing rate, though the launch mechanisms sustain electrical and mechanical damage in the process. By that time, however, there is usually no enemy left to fight back. Such "noble disregard" for "worldly things" on the captains? part has only added to the Dreadnought?s notoriety. • Steady, Comrades -- A series of gyroscopic devices, massive shock-absorbing thrusters, and pneumatic actuators compensate for the recoil of the mighty Molot V4s and allow the rockets to reach their target with impressive accuracy at a devastating rate, even while the ship is at full steam. The rockets travel so quickly that they cannot be acquired by anti-aircraft weapons while in flight. • A Lumbering Beast -- The Dreadnought is not the swiftest or most maneuverable vessel on the ocean. Her massive size makes her slower to get up to full steam, turn, and stop than many lighter, more agile ships. She is therefore vulnerable in frontline naval engagements despite her toughness, and should be teamed with submarine escorts whenever possible. Notes Unlike the old Dreadnought, the new Dreadnought's V4 missiles CANNOT be shot down in mid-flight and the only way to stop an attack is to sink the ship/s. References Source of V3 Launchers Pic Category:RA2:Ships Category:RA2:Soviet GWWIII Arsenal